Advances in vehicle manufacturing have increased the number of vehicle features that can be installed on vehicles. However, due to the sheer number of possible vehicle features available for installation and the multitude of vehicle models available for manufacture, vehicle customization becomes less an issue of what vehicle features are possible for installation and more an issue of what vehicle features are effective for installation. In such scenarios, vehicle features that do not contribute to vehicle safety may be installed on a vehicle and vehicle features that do contribute to vehicle safety of a vehicle may be overlooked. These and other drawbacks exist.